Midna's Desperation
by Araceli L
Summary: It's Midna's desperate hour. A one-shot. A LinkxMidna hint? I don't know. You decide.


A/N: **Here's to my first LoZ fic! Hope you enjoy, muah!**

_**Midna's Desperation**_

The rain pours furiously on my upturned face. It is cruel and indifferent, effortlessly blending my desperation and agony.

I never wanted it to happen this way.

Perhaps he doesn't believe me – nor should he – but there is nothing I strive for more than good. Maybe I am guilty of a few selfish intentions – who isn't? But in the end, there is what is right, and what is wrong. Of course everyone has their own perspective about what's right or wrong in their senses, but in the end, there is right and wrong. This in itself is undeniable; and in the last days, there are good people and there are bad people. We cannot change the fact of life. Good people do good things. Bad people do bad things. Can this be denied?

I hear him pant heavily as his paws drag through the mud, slide sorely in the slippery, sodden soil. I want to halt the tears streaming down my face, for his sake. This is the worst thing I could do to him.

I never wanted to hurt him.

I want to cry out as he falls to the ground, whimpering in pain. As his tickling muzzle is buried in the unforgiving ground, he stays there, unable to breathe, unable to move.

I finally jerk my failing eyelids open, my gleaming, scarlet eyes staring blankly at the misting veil above. It is excruciating, but I grasp his fur and pull myself to his twitching ear. It is life-threatening, but he needs me.

He needs me.

I grab hold of his pointed ear, rather roughly, but it is only harsh out of despair. "C'mon, _hero_," I breathe faintly into it. It flicks at my warm, heaving breath. "For me. No – not for me. For this land. You can't give up now. Please…" As my shaking whisper hangs in the air, I feel myself begin to slip off of his wet fur. I tumble into the mud, but I don't care. I care that Link still hasn't moved.

I crawl to his nose and weakly begin to dig around it. Gently, I wrap my small hands around his snout and yank it out of the dirt, wiping at his nose so he can breathe again. His breath is my breath; his life is my only lifeline now.

Perhaps a few weeks earlier – believe me or not, but this boy is so incredible that it was truly only that short amount of time – I would have had selfish intentions behind this. I would have jerked him out of his unconscious state so I could live freely again – so I could dance about in my true, beautiful form; but that was the long-term goal, granted that he survived what I demanded of him. I would have saved him from the mud only so I myself could be saved. So in the end, I could be a stunning ruler again, in my gorgeous form; not the form of an imp.

The form of an imp, a selfish, cruel, scornful, arrogant imp.

I tenderly push his wolf's head into my lap. My breaths are coming unsteadily, and my fingers are trembling, but I pet his fur anxiously, consolingly. "C'mon, boy…"

I never used to call him by his true name. I think that I was afraid. I think that at the time, I knew who he was. Any of us who have studied the old ways know of the Hero of Hyrule – and how he arises in situations of great despair. He was valiant and courageous, loyal and true, and he always rose to everyone's selfish expectations. Always.

I think that when I first saw him – observed, and did nothing, as he was dragged into the twilight, beaten senseless, transformed into the Sacred Blue-Eyed Beast, and incarcerated in the Princess of Light's palace – that I had an inkling of who he was. Just a feeling, I suppose. But something encouraged me to go rescue him, besides my own egocentric need. As I have mentioned, I am studied in the ways of old, so I knew a thing or two about this Sacred Beast's prophecy. But I was sadly misinformed, and this led me to speculation.

But anyway, after I freed him, my curiosity was sparked anew. I obviously knew something was special about him – how many farm hands do you see altering into the Sacred Blue-Eyed Beast in a day? – but as our quest (my secret intentions, his ensnarement to me) wore on, I refused to believe this was the Hero of Twilight. How could it be? I asked myself. He's a messed-up farm boy, I reassured. He was nothing.

I think now that I denied his true identity because it would have been beyond shameful to use such a gallant hero in such a way. Who would I be, how much honor would I lose, how lowly was I, to use _anybody, _anybody at all, in such a way? And to use a _hero_! It was beyond shameful. I was mortified on the inside, however inconceivable it is to think that I am capable of humble, human emotions.

But, being the way I was, I refused to be humbled; I denied that he was the Hero of Twilight. Thus, I refused to address him as such. I loathed him for making me feel such a way – confused, furious, and desperate. I was the Queen of the Twili! I was of far greater status, wealth, and power than he, so this was only the natural order of the world, that I rule him! Of course this was just!

Yet I must ask that you do not detest me. I am a wise woman, no matter how foolish and horrifying my treatment of him was. My folly was staring me directly in the eyes, and I knew how incredibly unintelligent I was being; but my pride overruled my proper judgment. To acknowledge him as the Hero of Hyrule was to say that I was using him selfishly, shamefully, and to recognize that I was doing wrong was to humble the Queen of Twilight. I would not be humbled, because I was not doing wrong, because the Queen of Twilight is never wrong.

I shift my hero's animalistic face. "C'mon, boy…"

I fall backwards into the puddle, my throat constricting; I feel my lungs began to wither. My own air is chocked and hasty; it's getting harder and harder to breathe. My body begins to go numb, the tips of my pale, ancient pink fingers shivering uncontrollably on his muzzle.

I paw at his nose some more, running my palm across its dirty top. Finally, finally, thank the goddess above, I feel him inhale. I frantically offer a prayer to Farore, the giver of life in this godforsaken land, thanking her for my Link.

_My _Link.

Curse Zant! Spirits of Light, slay him! Why can he not be finished and ended? Why must he have more power? What is there to come of it?

_"Why have you become a traitor, Midna?"_

_"I have no allegiance to one who abuses our tribe's power!"_

_"My power is be respected!"_

_"Your power is nothing. You are nothing!"_

_"My power is from my god," the usurper sneered, his scaly hand ascending. Beckoning a sadistic finger, I felt my body suddenly being bent toward him, and when I was forced to him, he slid a loathed hand down my side. "But, my dear, I must confess I need you." In the space where his mask was drawn back, I saw his tongue flicker seductively. I grimaced, disgusted, endeavoring to pry his grotesque fingers off of me. I was speechless at his very nerve._

_"Come, my love. Imagine a world in which sweet darkness blots out this harsh light…imagine you and me, together, ruling it as King and Queen of Twilight. What do you say? Can you imagine this, my beauty?" His hand was still caressing me, begging for more, violating me. "Or, perhaps, you'd like to know that I can restore you to a beauty."_

_"Ah!" I finally cried, breaking away from him. "Never!"_

_His thin mouth was set in a vile, displeased line. Merely displeased, disappointed, as if he expected me to leap for joy at his request._

_"Very well," he hissed, shrugging his robed shoulders, the tassels on the ends of his sleeves swaying at his sides. "You will then learn the error of your ways."_

_Then he twisted back to the pool, and then I was blinded by a great sphere of agonizing light. It was so pure, so bright; I did not understand how Zant could bear it. I certainly could not, and I turned away automatically. _

_The next thing I knew, I was throbbing, tormented, laying on the back of my savior in the rain._

"C'mon, Midna. You're not getting away that easy." I hear Link's thought in my hazy mind, his statement some heartless and ironic twist of our characters. But it is reassuring nonetheless, and I suddenly feel…better. Perhaps not as well as I've ever felt, but I have a small…_hope_ in my chest. It is beaming, glowing, and it seems to warm and spread though my whole body. I feel empowered and a little bit braver.

"Thank you, boy," I say to the callous clouds concealing the sky. But I know he hears me.

My eyelids fall accidentally, and the next thing I realize, I'm slumped on his back again. I think I try to murmur thanks anew, but it's hard to tell over the pounding of my heart in my ears. Still dazed yet strangely encouraged, I slowly grasp onto the slick shocks of gray fur at his sides. I feel my heartbeat return, and I close my eyes restfully; I am not scared of never opening them again.

I know I'll be alright, no matter how close I am to death. Regardless of my quickly stuttering heart, my weakening breaths, and my numbing nerves, I know I'll be alright.

I feel his legs rushing beneath me; I feel his heart thud in his intrepid chest as he valiantly carries me onward, someone so haughty, impudent, and selfish. What have I ever done to deserve someone as heroic as he?

The rain is abruptly gone from my face. I hear various sounds, a few whimpers, a few croaks, and then Link is bounding up something. All noises vanish, save for my tremulous inhales and the wolf's uneasy breathing. Suddenly sounds sweep us, and I manage to pry one eye open. We are in a human gathering place, looking down on it. Link crawls across a ledge, then precariously crosses the room on a thin, wobbling rope; I'm distantly shocked at how he manages to do this. We exit the chattering, warm room though a small opening.

The tinkle of coins greats us on the other end, and heat blasts my feverish body. Link is panting profoundly, shuffling around a bit, but his breaths sound nervous. So intensely curious I muster the strength to lift my head, and when I do, I'm greeted by an odd sight, but comprehensible.

A strangely yellow, glowing man is sitting on a great throne, surround by rupees and treasures and coins and jewels. His eyes were gleaming red gems, and his motionless body is shining, pure gold. My eyes grow wide in astonishment, before I take in the floating lantern nearby. Via my thoughts, I quickly communicate to Link what the situation is.

_This man sold his soul to an evil spirit so he could gain wealth. In a consequence to his greed, he is immobile and made of precious treasure. There's a lesson to be learned here, but you can figure it out later. _My eyes sink shut, and I feel the Sacred Blue-Eyed Beast cock his head in a baffled manner under my neck. But then he trundles about the room, the frozen statue staring at us intently. Link raises a paw, then darts forward to an open treasure chest. Inside is gaping and black.

Without further ado, Link vaults in.

Water once again splashes on my dying face, and with the sudden withdrawal of light, I speculate that we're outside again. But when the droplets are not redundant, I have to peer through my eyelashes again.

We are underground, and the wolf is standing ankle-deep in water. As he dashes through the chamber, pulling at levers and batting at a few rats, my eyelids droop shut again. And this time, I cannot find the energy to open them.

For the first time, I am truly afraid. Before, I was merely worried; in fact, I was more regretful than anything. I was anxious, that is true, but now I am purely petrified. My heart begins to race like Link through this watery labyrinth; I know my hero is trying his best, but now I fear it will not be enough.

Light flares at my side, but I cannot see it. A few seconds later, I have to hang on tightly as Link spins around and claws wrathfully at what I assume are some troublesome Bulblins. This doesn't last too long, and then the hero is digging again.

We pass through some lose dirt and drop safely to the floor, and though slightly jolted, Link lands lightly.

_Hey, Midna, this is where you rescued me._

_I hope you can make it without me, hero. _My tone is slightly teasing, but I can tell that he is alarmed at how faint it is.

I feel him begin to run faster, and we're zigzagging all about the place, his paws still stamping in water. I feel us beginning to ascend, and then the weightless feeling of nothing below us. At Link's concentrated, tight footsteps, I know we are crossing ropes again; at this point, I'm too desperate to be concerned.

We make it through alright, and then a shriek disrupts Link. He easily defeats the Bulblin, and then nudges something. A creak, and rain is pounding on my upturned face again.

I know Link knows what he's doing, so I just hold tight as he swiftly pounces across the castle battlements.

I know how close we are to our goal…yet I feel my soul beginning to slip away…I try to regain it, but it is ungraspable as light…

The wind howls around us, whistling and taunting in my ears. Unexpectedly, Link leaps, and there is no land underneath us; I feel my faded breath being blown away. The beast drops heavily, hastily upon a surface, and then sprints forward again. Forward, onward to our destination. We are so close…can I make it?

Link's paws are clacking upon a ground, and I know we've hit the teal rooftop. Abruptly I am seized by some fit, and I am left shaking and shuddering on my hero's back. A tear is the only betrayal of my pain. Terror possesses me anew, and I yank at Link's fur unconsciously as another attack ravages my pitiful body. Oh, please…

With a grunt, Link jumps into the air, and we scramble at the opening in the tower. We are here! We made it! I'm going to be okay!

Or will we make it just in time, for me to die in Zelda's arms?

Fear speeds my heart's frenzied hammering, and I think Link senses or feels this, because he puts on a spurt of speed. We are like lightning up the stairs, and in a flash, Link rams into the princess's ajar door and bursts into the chamber.

_Thank you, hero…_My tone is not mocking. It is barely decipherable. I glance into his mind, just in case it's my last time, but his thoughts are incoherent and incomprehensible.

The beautiful Princess of Light turns to us, and her countenance beneath her hood of mourning is astounded. In a second she fathoms what is happening, and rushes to our side. She drops to her knees, and then jerks away, as if we harmed her.

"Zelda?" I breathe.

She looks at me. "Dear Midna, I want to help. I'm sorry for that. Link, could you let Midna down?"

He growls in response, and I give a frail smile.

Zelda doesn't look surprised, though her expression is curious, an odd mixture of emotions I cannot comprehend, though perhaps it is because my brain is utterly fogged. "Link, evil surrounds you like a cloak. I cannot near you! Please, let Midna down. I can save her."

Link is reluctant to let me down, but he gently kneels to the ground, and shifts me off his back. I plop gracelessly to the floor, while the princess sweeps elegantly to my fallen body. But I am distressed at her words.

"Forget me," I say. I am not trying to be noble. "What…about…Link?" Breath is as impossible to force down as a rock.

Zelda looks confused as she places her hands on me, her snow-white flesh appearing to shimmer next to my black swirls of skin. "Link," she murmurs, the Triforce already beaming to life on her hand. "Link! You must leave for the sacred grove that is deep within the Faron Woods, where the Master Sword waits for you. It's the only way to break the wicked curse upon you."

I feel nothing from Zelda's luminous palm. I gaze feebly at Link. "I hope…" I choke, "that you can…continue…without…me. Find the…Mirror of Twilight. It is…the only way to save this land."

The Sacred Blue-Eyed Beast attempts to come closer, his cerulean orbs sparkling. I grin fragilely. "You'll…be…fine."

My breath is not coming. I feel my last reserves of oxygen heaving in my lungs, and I know my time is up.

"Farewell…"

I glimpse the Princess of Hyrule's face. Immediately I'm horrified. She's brightening, brightening, illuminant and blinding. My earlier panic is nothing compared to this. She's transferring her energy to me.

"Zelda!" I cry, my words stronger than before. "Zelda! No!"

Her entire body is as bright as lightning, as the sun, and the image is seared into my amplifying mind. A beautiful, tiny smile plays upon her lips as she glows ghostly white, and that is the last I see of the Princess of Light before she vanishes completely.

She is gone.

I stare, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, flummoxed, and bewildered. My arm is stretched toward where she should be…but she's not, and my strength is undiminished.

Is it possible…did the Princess of Light just sacrifice herself…for the Princess of _Twilight_?

I can only gape.

* * *

As we escape from Castle Town, I am still disoriented by the abrupt turn of events. Hyrule without its princess…

As Link's paws pound steadily on Hyrule's grassy field, a sudden zinging sound penetrates our ears. We both twist to glance behind, and then, in horrified amazement, we turn entirely.

Hyrule Castle is encased in a glinting, glassy dome of amber twilight. It forms a pyramid-like shape around it, green and rectangular markings marring the smooth surface of the shield. Only I can read those runes, and I grit my fangs as I make them out.

_Hyrule is ours. Have you learned the error of your ways yet, Midna?_

_Never._

A seldom smile crosses my face, and I grin upon Link. He looks up at me, a wolfish grin on his own snout. His eyes ask, where to?

I turn my chin upward musingly. "To Faron Woods, hero! And by the way," I pat his sides playfully, pulling an ear so he can meet my eyes, "Thanks, Link."

He narrows his eyes as he yaps like a doggy, and I laugh optimistically. Perhaps he'd never admit it, but in his thoughts I know he thinks it's a brilliant, beautiful sound.

I direct him forward. "After all, we've got a world to save."

A/N: **So, Whatta you think? Yeah, it's my fist LoZ fic. I'm an ABSOLUTEY ADORING fan of the series though, and I'm not really sure why I only do Brawl fics. I don't know. This'll probably be my only LoZ fic. I chose Twilight Princess because, even though I've played nearly every Zelda game besides the super old ones, Twilight Princess is my favorite ever. I love Midna's character. And that's why I chose to write about her. Anyway, sorry for rambling. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and I'd *****swoon***** (yes, **_**swoon**_**) to get a review. Thank you for reading!**

**~ClumsyHeart17**


End file.
